We Got Married
by seira knight
Summary: Ah...saya belum dapat ide untuk bikin summary nya. Silahkan dibaca aja. Intinya member BTS ikut acara We Got Married. Siapa aja couple nya? Just read this story and find by your self. Thank you! Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook and other. NamJin?NamGi?TaeJoon?MinSeok?VHope?MinYoon/YoonMin?VMin?KookV?KookGi/KookGa?
_Annyeooooooong_...Sei _comeback_ niiiih...

Hehehe...tapi bawa fic baru...

Sebenernya mau update BMT [Because of My Twin] dulu baru post ff ini.

Tapi karena BMT nya masih _on progress_...jadi Sei kasih selingan dulu buat kalian yang mau baca...hihihi

 _OK...this is my new story..check this out!_

*************WGM************

 **We Got Married [WGM]**

 **Lenght** : Chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Cast** : Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook and others

 **Disclaimer : This story is MINE, But BTS belong to themselves.**

*************WGM************

"AP..APAAAA?!"

"HYUUUUNG!"

" _Oh..c'mon guys...calm down okay?_

"Omaigat hyung!Kita baru 20-an tahun...dan...astaga hyung..bahkan si _maknae_ masih sekolah!

"Justru itulah yang akan membuat daya tarik acara ini, lagian _maknae_ kan sudah legal?,"

"Ya tap-"

"Sudahlah..tak usah terlalu dibuat beban, jalani aja dengan santai...toh ini cuma _variety show_ kan...jadi kalian cuma pura-pura, tidak sungguhan...paling nanti ada sedikit bumbu di acara puncak, tapi tenang aja, cuma _kiss scene_ aja kok gak bakal lebih...hahaha"

"Yak Hyung!Kau sungguh tega!Bahkan kita tak tau orang seperti apa pasangan kita"

"Kalau kalian sudah tau orangnya, ya tak jadi seru donk acaranya...dasar pinter!"

"Hehehe...iya juga sih hyung,,,Eh, ya tapi kan-"

"Sudah..sudah...rapat selesai, silahkan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Langsung istirahat karena besok kita sudah mulai pengambilan gambar perdana untuk acara ini"

"Yak Hyung!"

"Annyeong.."

"Hyung kalau bisa pasangkan aku dengan Jung Eunji A-Pink!"

"AHJUSSI! AKU DENGAN YOONA SNSD SAJA!"

"YAK! INGAT UMURMU MAKNAE!

"BLAM!"

***********WGMBTS***********

"Jadi, tipe _yeoja_ idealmu seperti apa Namjoon- _ssi_?"

"Hmm.. _yeoja_ ideal ya...ia tinggi, putih, bersuara merdu, feminim, dan pastinya seksi hahaha.."

"Wah..hahaha..tinggi juga seleramu Namjoon- _ssi_ "

"Oya..sebagai tambahan dia terlihat cocok saat memakai kaos putih yang dipadankan dengan jeans dan _red converse_ "

"Okey...Lalu bagaimana denganmu Hoseok- _ssi_? Melihat profilmu yang _moodmaker_ dan ceria apakah tipe _yeoja_ idealmu juga seperti itu?"

"Ah...kalau itu saya juga suka. Gadis ceria itu menyenangkan. Tapi saya juga suka _yeoja_ yang suka membaca buku dan terlihat pintar. Menyayangiku dan hanya melihatku seorang."jawab Hoseok dengan nada bangga.

"Oh ya, satu lagi...saya suka _yeoja_ yang pintar masak,"tambahnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kalau kau Jimin- _ssi_?"

"Mmm...yang saya tau semua _yeoja_ itu punya sisi menarik masing-masing. Untuk acara ini saya tidak menuntut tipe ideal. Saya akan memperlakukan dia dengan baik. Aku pastikan dia akan segera menyukaiku saat kami pertama kali bertemu"

"Ah begitu rupanya...Jimin- _ssi_ pasti tipe yang romantis sekali. Jadi penasaran _yeoja_ seperti apa yang akan jadi pasanganmu nanti.."

"Hahaha...Anda terlalu berlebihan. Anda yang akan melihat acaranya saja sudah penasaran, apalagi saya yang akan menjalani syuting dengannya..."

"Hahaha..oh iya benar sekali. Eum...kalau Jungkook- _ssi_ , bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang keikutsertaanmu dalam acara ini?, secara ini baru pertama kalinya acara ini mengikutsertakan idol yang masih di bangku sekolah"

"Yaah...karena sudah diputuskan oleh perusahaan, manajer, dan _hyungdeul_ , mau mengelak seperti apapun tak ada gunanya. Lebih baik ikuti saja permainannya, toh cuma _variety_ saja kan?"

"Yak _maknae_!Eum..mohon maaf PD- _nim_ , silahkan nanti di cut saja bagian itu"

"Ahahaha...baiklah, kalau begitu tipe _yeoja_ seperti apa yang kau inginkan menjadi pasanganmu dalam acara ini?"

" _Simple_ saja, karena aku tidak suka dengan kebisingan, kuharap pasanganku bukan _yeoja_ cerewet dan banyak tingkah"

"Okey...baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas waktu dan kerjasama kalian. Semoga kalian mendapat pasangan yang sesuai dengan tipe ideal kalian dan semoga acara ini dapat berjalan dengan sukses! Fighting!"

"CUT!"

***********WGMBTS***********

" _Woww...you're so... beautiful. I'm Kim Namjoon. Would you like to be my wife_?"

 _PLAK!_

"Yak Ish! Kenapa kau malah menamparku?"ujar Namjoon kesal. Ia mengusap pipi yang menjadi korban _yeoja_ cantik di depannya.

"Omaygat!Ah _mianhae_... _mianhae_ Namjoon- _ssi_. Aku tak bermaksud menamparmu...hanya saja tanganku reflek saat mendengar kalimat _cheesy_ darimu,"kata _yeoja_ di depannya meminta maaf.

 _ **Warning for Kim Namjoon:**_ _Remember it!. Her body doesn't like a cheesy thing, and it will react uncontrol_!

"Jadi kau membawakan bekal buatanmu sendiri? Waaah...kau sangat sesuai dengan tipe idealku. _Gumawoyo chagi_...^^"

"..."

"Hueeeeek...masakan apa ini?! Kenapa rasanya seperti nano-nano?!

"Hmm...jadi kau mau bilang kalau masakanku tidak enak?

"Ah..itu...mm..en- enak kok..hehe..beneran..,"kata Hoseok tergagap. Aura apa ini? Sepertinya _yeoja_ manis di depannya ini lebih menakutkan dari _eomma_ nya.

"Oh...jadi masakanku enak. Okey...kalau begitu tidak usah sungkan-sungkan. Silahkan dihabiskan, aku akan dengan senang hati menunggumu selesai makan. Dan jangan seenaknya memanggilku _chagi_."

"Ha?..Ah..ya...ba-baiklah..." Dan Hoseok-pun menelan makanannya dengan terpaksa.

 _ **Warning for Jung Hoseok:**_ _She's cute and smart, but don't ask her to make a meal ever. Oh...and never ask her to do aegyo, or you will die_!

" _Annyeong_...perkenalkan...namaku Park Jimin, 21th. Aku suka sekali dance dan olahraga. _Bangapseumnida_!,"ujar Jimin sopan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"..."

" _Eung_...jadi namamu siapa?,"tanya Jimin seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sialan...baru pertama kali ini ada yang menolak jabat tangan dengannya. Selain Jungkook tentu saja. _Maknae_ satu itu memang tidak pernah bisa sopan dengan dirinya.

"..."

" _Hellow...helllooooww...annyeong_!"ucap Jimin sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan _yeoja_ manis di seberang untuk mengecek keberadaan jiwa sang _angel_ tersebut.

"Apa?,"kata _yeoja_ manis itu ketus. Merasa terganggu kemudian ia melepas _headset_ yang terselip di balik rambutnya. _'Ckckck..sialan..pantas saja dia tak merespon ucapanku, ternyata ia memakai headset dari tadi'_ gerutu Jimin dalam hati.

 _ **Warning for Park Jimin**_ _: She's angel without wings. She has angelic smile if you can see it. Her character..."undetected"_

"Wuuuuaaaaaah...jadi Jeon Jungkook asli memang lebih keren daripada di foto ataupun di TV. I'm a _Lucky girl_ _jinjja_! Aaaaaaah _eomma_... _appa_... _I'm So Happy_!, Oh ya Jungkook _oppa_! Eishh...aku ingin sekali memanggilmu begitu. Tapi nyatanya aku malah lebih tua darimu...hiks...hiks...huweeeeee"

' _Damn it!Why the girl like this can be my couple? Eoooh jinjjaaa?'_

"Yak kenapa kau malah menangis eoh?!"

"Hiks...huweeeee...Jungkook- _sii_ kau jahat sekali..hiks... _eomma...!"_

"Astaga!Kau bilang kau lebih tua dariku. Kenapa kau kekanakan sekali... _aish jinjja_. Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Hiks...oh, aku tadi belum memperkenalkan namaku ya? Ah...hahaha...aku lupa... _saking_ gembiranya melihatmu jadi begitulah. Tak kusangka ternyata aku terpilih jadi _couple_ seorang Jeon Jungkook...aaaah senangnyaaaa..Kamu tau Jeon Jung-"

" _Oke...just stop it!._ Jadi siapa namamu?"kata Jungkook memotong ocehan _yeoja_ berisik di depannya.

 _ **Warning for Jeon Jungkook:**_ _Just remember...She is a girl with type that you doesn't like. I'm sorry, i can't handle it._

***********WGMBTS***********

Yuppiiieeeeee...

 _This is new story..._

Baru prolog aja nih...

 _Couple_ nya belum terungkap ya? Tapi dari _clue_ yang udah Sei kasih pasti sudah bisa menebak donk siapa-siapa yang jadi _couple_ mereka..hihihi..

Ayo ada yang mau menebak? Yang menebaknya bener Sei bakal kasih ucapan selamat...hahaha

 **Last...**

Respon kalian semangatku

So...

 **Wanna Review?**


End file.
